Our Nature
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: Bigby lays near death after his fight with Bloody Mary. As he recovers in his apartments his father comes to visit... Set after episode 3 but before episode 4
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is set after the events of episode 3 but before episode 4  
I just had an idea of what if Bigby's father was watching the whole time.  
Then I thought, what if Bigby's father had come to visit him while he recovered.**

* * *

_Snow... shouldn't have let them take Crane _Bigby thought.

The beast of legend lay on the couch of his apartment. He'd been propped there by Snow before she had left to get Dr. Swineheart

Bigby looked at his disfigured arm and thought about trying to set it on his own but decided against it. He would wait until he was stronger.

"**Why didn't you ask for help?**" a voice called.

Bigby blinked and weakly raised his head searching for the source of the outburst.

He saw nothing. Just his crappy apartment littered with all the shit he'd left laying around before he'd started another day as Fabletown's Sheriff.

"**... I would have helped if you had but asked**" the voice called again.

The wind blew across Bigby's face and he snarled. He hadn't left the window open and his fan had been unplugged.

"Father... fuck off" Bigsby snarled.

"**You idiot**" the voice called again.

_If I wasn't bleeding like mad I'd find a way to make you appear and rip you apart! _Bigby thought.

He tried to get up but found that he couldn't. So he lay there on his couch waiting for the voice of his father to go away.

The silence stretched on for what seemed an eternity. Then the wind began stirring and the figure of an older man appear before Bigsby.

An older man with long unruly white hair and matching mustache wearing a trench coat.

Bigby Wolf's father, The North Wind had finally shown himself.

The God looked down at his son watching as Bigby made to get up his good arm raised. Bigby stirred trying to become the wolf again.

"**Seven times you've tried to kill me, and seven times you failed. Do you truly believe this time will be different?**" the North Wind said not unkindly.

Bigby glared up at his father but lowered his hand having failed to turn wolf again. He was too weak to do so.

"... fuck off" Bigsby repeated.

"**All these years and your hate for me has never diminished. All this because of your mother**" the North Wind said mussing aloud as he began pacing Bigby's apartment.

"You left her. You fucking left her and I had to watch her wither away and die." Bigby said, he didn't snarl. He spoke with an emptiness that he had carried for most of his life.

"**Tis my nature**" the North Wind said not meeting his son's eyes.

The God paced about the smallest apartment in the woodlands observing whatever was laid about. He would not meet his son's eyes but he did speak.

"**The Winds are ever changing. Never staying in one place... always in motion. There was a time I loved your mother, but that time passed and the Winds moved as did I**" the God said.

Bigsby twisted as his father turned to face him.

"**To fight one's nature is near impossible. You try to be something other than a Wolf or else something other than the son of a God, and what has it brought you? Nothing but misery. Injury after injury, and now you lay near death. You are a Wolf or you are the son of the North Wind, you can not be like the other Fables here. You are the Beast from their stories and they will always see you as such. If you would have joined me you could have been so much more**" the North Wind said.

"I changed" Bigsby said weakly.

The North Wind smiled sadly before continuing "**the events in that alley prove otherwise.**"

"Is this what the great God of the North Wind does now? Spy on people like an old pervert and then nag them to death" Bigsby growled.

"**There is a part of me in you. If you would but use it, you could have even then. Bloody Mary is nothing to my power and a fraction of that power resides in your blood. Your friend the pig should remember well, as you used it to destroy his house. Yet you refrained from using it now?**" the North Wind said.

_His name is Colin. I didn't use it because it would have blown the cars away too. It would have broken the glass on every window and there would be no covering it up. You Gods don't get it, you don't understand that we have to hide in the mundy world _Bigsby thought.

"**Don't pretend it was too risky to use in this world. We both know the real reason**" the North Wind said.

_I don't want anything to do with you or your power _Bigby thought yet he said nothing.

"**A simple, 'father help me' and I would have come to your aid. Bloody Mary wouldn't have stood a chance and nor would that idiotic Crooked Man. If you had but asked**" the North Wind.

"Fucking hypocrite" Bigsby Wolf snarled.

"You say you could have helped but you didn't. You say all I had to do was ask but we both know I never would. You could have helped every Fable here if you wanted to! With your help we might not have ended up exiled here in the mundy world! But here we are!" Bigby yelled.

The North Wind tilted his head curiously.

"**Yes**" was all the God said.

"I don't want your help! I don't need it! I am my own man, I don't need your power!" Bigby said managing to get into a sitting position.

_Second chances. That's what every Fable was promised when we moved here. Even for someone like me. A chance to be more than just a Beast... something other the Wolf _he thought.

The North Wind looked up at him with hollow but not unkind eyes.

"**You are set on your path it seems. Set to fight against you nature even if it kills you. I can not save you from yourself, but then again when I could ever do anything for you other than spare you**" the North Wind said.

_Seven times. Seven times where he could have killed me yet he never did. Should have ended it years ago... I would have if our roles had been reversed _Bigby thought.

"**The Wind will always be a part of you. As is the Wolf. Fight your nature if you must, but use it when you need to, or you will die. You will not accept my help nor my advice, this I know. Still I had to try**" the North Wind.

"I don't want your lecture. If I wasn't dying here I'd have thrown you out already" Bigby Wolf said.

An empty threat, both of them knew he was no match for his father.

The North Wind gazed at his son one last time before he faded away as if he had merely been dust in the wind.

Bigby felt the currents move as his father passed on from the mundy world. No magic here could equal it and all the witches and wizards of the 13th floor combined could not hope to match it, with it gone Bigby felt nothing, no relief or even his usual hatred for his father, he was merely empty.

The door to his apartment slammed open and Snow entered with Doctor Swineheart and Collin trailing after her.

"Bigby? Is everything alright? I could have sworn I heard yelling? Was someone here?" Snow said as Doctor Swineheart took a seat beside Bigsby and opened his medical bag.

"No... no one was here" Bigby said softly.

Dr. Swineheart got to work patching Bigsby up as Snow White and Colin watched. Bigsby heard them worrying about him but had mostly stopped listening, he was tired and weak.

Dr. Swineheart had assured him he would live and that was enough for him.

_There are days when I wonder if my father is right, if I will always be a slave to my nature as he claims he is _Bigsby thinks somberly.

But then Bigsby looks up and see Snow looking at him eyes filled with concern and he remembers the look she gave him when he had become the wolf again. The look of horror Snow had had when she had seen what Bigby really was.

Only now that look was gone, replaced with concern for her friend.

Snow gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, he could change. That he could be more than just the Big Bad Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I loved this story so much I wrote another chapter.**  
**Just another interaction set sometime after episode 5 of the Wolf Among Us**

* * *

Bigby Wolf sat at a bench in central park enjoying the night sky.

It was roughly two a.m. in the morning and he needed time alone, alone and somewhere outside of his crappy apartment.

He sat enjoying a cigarette. Huff and puff, his favorite brand... didn't hurt that it was the cheapest brand he knew of.

Bigby Wolf came here to wind down at times, there were few Fables this far into the Mundy city of New York. And the park reminded him of the wilds at times, or at at least as close to wilds he could find amid the urban monstrosity that was New York.

_Out _Bigby thought finishing his cigarette and throwing it away. If there had been a Mundy nearby they would have scowled him for littering.

_If these Mundies cared so much about their world then they shouldn't do so much to destroy it. Fucking hypocrites... eh doesn't matter _Bigby thought.

Bigby pulled another cigarette out and popped into his mouth. He reached for his lighter and pulled it towards his cigarette, he made to light it... but found he couldn't.

The wind kept blowing the flames away.

_What the hell? There's no... Fucker _Bigby thought.

"I know you're there asshole" Bigby said glaring at the empty park around him.

"**That's bad for your health**" a voice called suddenly.

Bigby glowered and made to light his cigarette but once again the wind blew keeping the fire at bay.

"I'm a Fable, we don't die easily" Bigby said dryly.

Bigby fired up the lighter and the wind stilled. He lit his cigarette and took a long whiff.

The Winds stirred and the figure of a man suddenly appeared beside Bigby on the bench.

An older man with wild white hair and matching mustache, he wore a long trench coat and he had Bigby's eyes.

Bigby turned and glared at his father seated beside him.

The North Wind looked at his son and spoke.

"**Seven times you've tried to kill me and seven times you have failed. Do you-**"

"I'm not gonna try and kill you, alright" Bigby cut in coldly.

The North Wind smirked.

"This time" Bigby scowled.

The North Wind's smirk did not leave his face.

"Fuck off" Bigby said turning away and taking another whiff of his cigarette.

".**.. No**" the God said.

Bigby said nothing but turned to glare.

Their eyes met once again and Bigby knew there was nothing he could do to stop his father. They'd fought before and he'd lost every single time.

Bigby took another long whiff of his cigarette before blowing the smoke into his father's face.

The God pursed his lips.

"**How petty of you, I expected more from the Big Bad Wolf**" the North Wind said stirring the winds and guiding the smoke from his face.

"Don't expect anything from me old man" Bigby said.

"**Why do you smoke those blighted things? These human cigarettes that shorten an already pitiful lifespan**" the North Wind mussed aloud.

"Maybe I like the taste" Bigby scowled.

"**Liar**" the North Wind said coolly.

BIgby sighed saying "its the only thing that blocks out the smell."

His father looked at him not understanding.

"Gift from mom, I have a good nose. Too good in fact, here in the city there's no blocking out all the goddamned smells. Fucking chemicals in the air, smoke, the humans and their screwing, I can smell it for miles. The smokes block it out... only way to get through the day" Bigby answered in a dry tone.

"**And yet you make it a point to remember that Snow woman's smell**" the North Wind said looking at his son with curious impossibly old eyes.

Bigby took another whiff of his cigarette and eyed the God coldly. A warning,_ don't talk about Snow_.

"**Quite the hero you've become**" Mr. North said coolly changing the subject.

Bigby said nothing.

"**And I had thought that you would never take my advice. I've considered making it snow as celebration**" Mr. North said.**  
**

"You'd piss off the Mundies, this is their world, not ours" Bigby said taking another whiff of his cigarette before continuing "and I didn't take your damn advice."

The God looked at Bigby with a bemused expression.

"I did what I had to, to survive. Bloody Marry was killing me, so I used it" Bigby said as he blew smoke from his mouth.

"**It, being that which I gave to you the day you were born**" the God said as the wind began to blow around them.

_Show off _Bigby thought as the winds danced around them.

"Fuck you. It was the Wolf that won, not your damn wind. Humph, should thank mom for that and not _you_" Bigby snarled.

_We both know you'd have died without my gift _the North Wind mussed. But the God said nothing and let his son delude himself.

"**You did good in the end. Defeated Bloody Marry, solved the death of those whores, and dealt with that idiotic Crooked Man. The Fables seem to trust you more, good. Fighting your nature has nearly killed you... but it has made you stronger **" the North Wind said.

"Don't call them that" Bigby said angrily.

"**What?**"

"Whores!"

"**Tis what they were**" the God said. Honestly, these mortals with their ridiculous notions of dignity, people are what they are.

"Do you even know their names?" Bigby asked suddenly.

"**I've forgotten. But Fabletown will remember and they will remember what you have done... for better or worse**" the North Wind said.

"As if you give a shit about Fabletown" Bigby muttered.

"**I don't**" the God said matter-of-factly.

Bigby laughed coldly.

"**I 'give a shit' about you**" the North Wind said somberly, he looked at his son pleadingly for any type of reaction but found none.

"Fuck off" Bigby parroted.

"**Are you ever going to ask the Fable woman of yours, Snow, out? I believe that is how courtships work in this world?**" the North Wind said leaning into the bench and taking a more relaxed pose.

"You been _watching _Snow!" Bigby said his eyes turning a dangerous yellow.

"**No, I've been watching you. As I always have**" the North Wind said.

"Stop. I don't want anything to do with you" Bigby snarled.

"**I cannot. Hate me, if you must. But I will always watch over you, you are my blood no matter how much you deny it**" the God said.

"You stay away from her. If you do anything to her... court her or else-" Bigby began only to be silenced by a burst of wind slapping him across the face.

The cigarette flew from his mouth and was carried away by the wind out of his reach.

_I hadn't finished that _Bigby thought angrily.

"**Please, I've avoided further romantic engagements since your Mother. _You_ are preciously the reason why**" the North Wind said.

That shut Bigby up.

"... I don't believe you" Bigby said in barely a whisper, his eyes returning to normal.

"**I don't expect you too. Believe what you will... but you, my lost son, have forced me to rethink my ties to mortals**" the North Wind said.

Bigby made to get up, he was tired of this conversation.

... But found himself forced back into the bench by a gust of wind. Apparently, Bigby had no say in the matter.

"**Tis difficult for mortals to truly comprehend eternity. To live and live... never ending... but also ever changing. Tis a difficult concept to grasp for those who have a limit in life.**" the North Wind began as Bigby struggled to stand.

The North Wind sat looking up into the stars as Bigby finally relented and stop struggling.

"**It is said that death or rather, an end, is what ultimately gives meaning. That for mortals, they live their lives as best as they can and when the times comes... they hope to have lived well and to have loved and been loved in return. To have shared the great joys and sorrows of life with someone, and to walk into whatever lies beyond with that person.**" the North Wind continued his eyes never leaving the stars above.

"**For a mortal that is beautiful. For an immortal this is a false dream. I am the eternal representation of one of the Winds, that means I will never have an end, and as the winds change, so too, do I. It has always been this away. Since the beginning. Cause and effect are for mortal matters of science and logic, but magic is not always so. I am both the cause and the effect of the winds and they are to me as well. They change because I change, and I change because they change. Tis not something I choose. I simply am.**" the North Wind said tearing his eyes from the stars above and gazing at his lost son.

"... You expect me to feel sorry for you, an Immortal?" Bigby muttered his eyes narrowed.

"**No**" the North Wind said.

"**I tell you this, because I believe you have found someone to care for. I tell you this because you are not the Beast I first met ages and ages ago. You are the not the _man _I once knew. You've begun to change, but it has not and will not be easy. I tell you this because your lives, long compared to Mundies but still relative short, are fragile**" the North Wind said.

"I'm pretty damn hard to kill" Bigby muttered.

"**And yet how many times did you face death on this quest of yours, Sheriff? You are _not _immortal. Neither is Snow. Take the advice of an _old _man and find comfort where you are able.**" the North Wind said.

"You giving me advice on women? You know how fucked up that is" Bigby muttered nearly cursing.

The North Wind chuckled saying "**ironic and in some ways cruel.**"

"Very cruel" Bigby agreed bitterly.

Neither spoke for a moment.

"**It seems merely yesterday I had said that you would not accept my advice... but now I'm not so sure. Heed my words, my lost son, find comfort where you are able**" the North Wind said at last.

"... Let me go" Bigby said.

The winds released him and Bigby got to his feet.

Straightening his tie, Bigby turned to his father and spoke.

"I don't wanna see you again. Stay. Away. From. Me. And don't you dare watch me" Bigby said and began walking away from the most powerful being currently in the Mundy world.

The North Wind said nothing.

Bigby glanced back on his way out and said "oh and next time... I will find a way to kill you."

"**You will not see me again**" the North Wind said but Bigby had stopped listening.

Had it been anyone else they'd have been dead in seconds for their insolence. _How rude _the North Wind thought watching his son disappear into the distance.

"**Farewell my lost son. You are not the man I once knew you to be. The journey is not over, far from it, and you will struggle but you have already begun to change yourself. Change your nature, and I believe... it was all for her"** the North Wind said seated atop his bench.

Bigby was long out of earshot.

The North Wind smiled to himself and the winds stirred, carrying him away from this mortal world of Mundies where no magic lived.

* * *

**I love writing these. They're a challenge and the characterization can be hard, but there's something fascinating about both these characters.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, been a while huh?  
Been meaning to come back to this fic but never got the chance.  
This is actually in response to a prompt from a guest reviewer some time ago  
I would give credit but I have no idea who they are... so 'Guest" thanks for the idea.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place during winter and close to Christmas. I just liked the time period for this story and it's theme. **

* * *

It had begun to snow, nature was funny that way.

Honestly, the amount of people whom had told her 'looks like today's your day', was absurd, as if they thought they were so clever. It happened every year, and yet no would ever thought she was tired of hearing it.

Snow White tread through the crowds of people amid the streets of snow filled New York city.

She'd decided to go for a walk and get some much needed time away from the business building.

Ever since Crane had been taken, Snow White had been left to run things.

She'd done so unofficially for years now anyway while King Cole was away on 'business'.

Before, it had not been an easy job. Now it was even harder, before she didn't need to smile and mince words with people she'd rather not, that had been Crane's role.

Now for the sake of Fabletown, Snow often found herself playing to Bluebeard's ego.

Bluebeard, one of the only Fables to escape the homelands with their riches in take, and was one of, if not, the biggest funder. He provided donations on the annual Remembrance Day that supported the Fabletown government in keeping its exist a secret to the Mundies.

Snow had met repeatedly with Bluebeard since taking over Crane's job. She found the man incredibly rude and often 'chose' to ignore the not so subtle hints he threw her way.

To top it all off, she'd still had to deal with all the complaint from every Fable currently living in Fabletown. That included the Business building, the Woodlands, and those Fables unfortunately enough to live in the Mundy slums of New York.

Sheriff Bigby had done his best to lighten the load for her, he usually did. And the Fabletown community had taken more of a likening to the once feared Wolf. But there was only so much the Sheriff could do.

She also had to deal with the witches and wizards on the thirteenth floor complaining about the unreasonable complaints concerning the cost of glamors. Then vice verse, the Fables whom could not pass for human on their own complained that the cost of glamors was too high.

She'd even gotten Bigby to speak with the witches and wizard, they'd turned him back within an hour.

"They say there's nothing they can do. Glamors are hard to make and maintain, they say they work with what little magic they have left" Bigby had said.

Snow had frowned at that, she'd known Bigby a long time and his own version of a glamor had been free.

"I'm a different story and you know it. I'm not technically using a glamor , it's in my nature to shape shift. I don't have to pay someone to do it for me" Bigby said grabbing a cigarette from his pocket.

"But its Magic! How can they not have enough?!" Snow White had said frustrated.

"How the hell should I know? They told me they can't lower the prices because they wouldn't be able to meet the demand anyway. We're shit out of luck, gonna be hard explaining that to the other Fables" Bigby had said taking a whiff of his cigarette.

That had been the last time she'd seen him since yesterday.

The Sheriff was always busy it seemed, being called away with issue after issue.

She still didn't know what exactly she felt for the Sheriff of Fabletown. He'd proven invaluable and always got the job done, though she didn't always agree with his methods.

They were... what exactly? Coworkers? Friends?

Those were questions for another time Snow decided.

She'd only come out to get a bit of fresh and somehow found herself wandering the streets of New York until she'd realized she was several blocks away.

The weather was stirring and the snow began falling harder and harder as Snow began to make her way back.

_What's been going on with the weather lately? Maybe it really has something to do with the Mundies? Global Warming they could it? _Snow thought as she struggled to walk through the throngs of people.

Normally she would have called a cab, but then she'd have to compete with everyone else trying to escape the cold.

Walking was actually faster.

She turned an alley and decided to take a shortcut, avoiding the crowds of people hurrying along in the cold weather.

She nearly tripped as she stepped upon frozen pavement but a hand suddenly caught her by the arm steadying her.

"Odd weather we're having isn't it? Must be wary of frozen pavements" a voice said.

Snow looked up at her savior and found an old man with wild unruly hair and matching mustache clutching her by the arm.

The man was wearing a long trench coat, but as Snow looked him over she thought that he might be homeless.

"Thank you... sir" Snow said once the man let her go.

_I hope he doesn't ask for money. Its not that I don't sympathize, but I'm struggling myself _Snow thought.

"And just where are you off to in such a hurry, miss?" the old man said

"Miss White, I was just heading back to the office. Thank you, but I must be on my way" Snow said politely.

She turned heading back into the cold and immediately regretted it.

_Should have brought my coat. Why did I leave it behind? _Snow thought as she shivered.

Suddenly the old man appeared, wrapping his trench coat over her and saying "there Miss White, that should help."

_He just gave me his coat? _Snow thought confused as she turned to look at the old man battling the cold alongside her.

Without his coat, he wore a plain white shirt a pair of plain trousers.

Yet he stood completely still, as if the cold had no effect on him.

"Aren't you cold?" Snow said tugging the coat closer around herself, it was surprisingly warm... either the mundies discovered magic or else this was a very well made coat.

"No, my dear. I actually enjoy this weather. The cold and I are as old friends greeting each other warmly" the old man smiled.

Snow felt bad, this old man had given her his coat out of the kindness of his heart and she had nothing to give him in return.

"Do you drink coffee? There's a place not to far from here, once the weather dies down I'll give you your coat back" Snow said.

"I'd like that" the old man said. He gestured for her to lead the way, and she did, tugging the coat tightly around herself while he followed seemingly immune to the weather around him.

The coffee shop was thankfully open, and the two of them found a small table for themselves amid the other new yorkers trying to escape the cold.

Snow had bought a coffee for herself and the old man, and though he'd protested, she interrupted saying "it's the least I can do, you gave my your coat."

Funny, even now, sipping their coffee at their table the old man never once asked for it back.

"Have we met? I feel like I've seen you before?" Snow asked.

She'd been wondering that ever since they'd taken their seats.

Something about his eyes seemed so familiar...

"It's possible. I'm an old man and something of a traveler" he said.

"Not a new yorker?" Snow asked taking a sip of her coffee.

The old man shook his head saying "I'm sure the city is lovely, but alas I'm from very far away."

"It is lovely, at times it can hard for people to make a living here. But during Christmas the lights are wonderful and I like to think there's a sense of community among the people" the old man said.

"The city is living thing to you, not just the people, but a home" he said softly.

An unusual observation, but Snow thought he had picked up on something. She took her job very seriously and I tried to make a difference in the Fable community.

"And so what bring you here? Seeing the sights? Visiting family?" Snow asked.

The old man smiled but there was no warmth in his eyes. He had such a sad look about him that Snow thought she might have hurt him with the question.

"I'm sorry, that's a very personal-" she began only to be cut off.

"It's quite alright Miss White. I'm visiting family... in a sense" the old man said.

"In a sense?" Snow asked confused.

The old man smiled sadly.

"Family is messy. I had come to see my son, but I kept my distance. We had a falling out you see... tis my fault I suppose" the old man said looking wearily into his mug of coffee.

"How could it be your fault?" Snow asked, he was such a kindly fellow that she had trouble imagining doing anyone harm.

"I was not there for him when I should have been. I tried later in his life, but he does not think very highly of me. Still, he is my blood... and I watch over him" the old man said.

"Maybe he just needs time" Snow said slowly.

"Perhaps. I have waited years, why not wait longer?" the old man said.

Snow raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't want to be rude, but he was an old man. How time did he have left? Still, she said nothing.

"What of you, Miss White? So close to the holidays, are you visiting any family? Or perhaps spending the holidays with someone special?" the old man said.

"I don't have anyone special in my life" Snow said softly.

The old man tilted his head at her curiously.

"I'm surprised. A beautiful young woman such as yourself would surely have her share of admirers. No one in your life? Not even a friend or a coworker" he said.

_Admirers? I've had plenty of those. Crane and his kind... but then there others. Others like... like... a coworker _Snow thought.

"Maybe one" she said in low voice.

"Ah to be young again. Have you ever considering getting to know this 'one' a little more?" the old man said smiling kindly at her.

Funny, if it had been anyone else, another Fable or even a mundy, she'd have stopped the conversion there and then. Would have gotten offended at someone prying into private business... but with this old man she felt strangely calm.

Like he wasn't teasing her, but genuinely wanted the best for her.

"No, not really. With my job, it'd be hard for that kind of relationship with anyone. What about you? Anyone lucky women out there?" Snow asked in turn.

"Oh no, I've not always been the best man for a relationship" he said chuckling.

Snow nodded, she understand that in her own way.

"But you're young. You have your whole life ahead of you Miss White. I'm lived a very long time, and I dare say I've learned a thing or two in that time. If there is someone special in your life, you should consider pursuing it." he said.

Snow looked away thinking of a certain sheriff she knew.

"It's complicated" she said.

"Life is complicated" the old man said and she chuckled.

Snow took another sip of her coffee.

"It is in our nature to form bonds with people. Friends or else something more. Life is complicated, but short. It never hurts to find what joy where you can... that too is in our nature" the old man continued.

Snow smiled lightly. She liked talking to this strange man.

Suddenly he got to his feet saying "thank you for the coffee Miss White, but I believe I must be going now."

Snow frowned reaching for the coat he'd given her.

"No, no. Keep it my dear, a gift from an old man who does not need it. Besides, I believe you'll find that the weather has cleared up nicely." the old man said.

Snow glanced at the window and saw, to her astonishment, that the weather had indeed died down considerably in the time they'd spoken.

"You're right, but still I can't keep this. I..." Snow said turning back only to find the old man was gone.

Snow got to her feet and looked around the coffee shop, but he was gone.

As if he vanished into thin air.

_What a strange man. But kind, very kind. I never even learned his name... _Snow thought running her hands softly through his coat.

She wrapped the old man's coat around herself, again finding it to be surprisingly warm, and left the store. Her entire way back to the business building, the weather seemed to have calmed down, as if providing a path just for her.

Oddly enough, as time passed Snow had trouble remembering what the kind man looked like...

* * *

Within moments of entering her office, Bufkin appeared with another stack of papers for her.

_Sigh, always more work to do _Snow thought.

Hours later, after reading through countless Fabletown documents and complaints, Snow found herself getting ready to go home.

She mentally braced herself for the cold outside, and wrapped the strange man's coat around herself again.

As she was leaving the office, she bumped into Bigby as he was leaving his.

"Sorry Snow, didn't see you there" the sheriff said in his rough voice.

"It's alright. What are you doing here so late?" Snow asked.

Bigby pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a deep whiff.

"Filing out some paperwork. Got into a fight with some assholes outside the Woodlands. Didn't have their glamors, and this was the fourth time I'd caught them out in the opening" Bigby said.

_Always the hard way with him _ she thought.

"Please don't smoke in here" she said frowning at her.

"Oh... sorry" Bigby said crushing the cigarette tip between his fingers.

Suddenly, the sheriff seeming to take note of the coat Snow was wearing.

The coat the kindly old man had given her.

Snow watched bemused as his eyes traveled up and down.

"Bigby, my face is up here" she teased.

"Yeah... sorry" Bigby said sounding surprisingly bitter.

Suddenly she remembered the old man's words.

"_You have your whole life ahead of you Miss White. I'm lived a very long time, and I dare say I've learned a thing or two in that time. If there is someone special in your life, you should consider pursuing it." _

"See you around" Bigby said turning to leave.

"Bigby... wait" Snow called suddenly.

The sheriff stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her expectantly.

"I just realized, I haven't eaten in nine hours" she said awkwardly.

Bigby said nothing, only looked at her curiously with those eyes of his.

"I just... you want to grab a bite to eat? Not too many places still open but..." Snow said.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I know a good burger place close by, open twenty four hours a day" Bigby said surprisingly seeming to brighten up, well brighten up as much as his brooding would allow.

"Lead the way" Snow said.

_Of course he'd pick a burger place _she thought as Bigby lead the two of them outside.

"You really like meat eh?" she asked him as they walked side by side.

"Heh, I'm a wolf remember. It's my nature" he said.

Snow pondered that.

"No, not just a wolf. But a man too, you're not the beast from before" Snow said suddenly and Bigby looked at her curiously.

He nodded at her seemingly at a loss for words... but he seemed happier than he normally did.

* * *

_Epilogue _

A day later, Bigby wolf found himself walking through central park again at some ungodly time of night and finding the same damn bench from before.

Bigby took a whiff of his cigarette and glared angrily around the empty park under the night sky.

The winds stirred and Bigby clenched his cigarette tightly in his hands as it was nearly ripped from his grasp.

"**That's bad for your health**" a voice said echoing through the night air.

"Cut the crap. I know you're there asshole! I told you I never wanted to see you again" Bigby snarled into the night.

"**Can you see me?**" the voice said sounding bemused.

"Smart ass" Bigby muttered darkly.

Still the North Wind did not appear, and Bigby grew increasingly angry at shouting into the night like a madman.

"I saw your coat" Bigby said glaring around the park, but still finding it empty.

_Show yourself! I told you to stay away from Snow _he thought.

"**You should be thanking me. She was cold, and I but lent a hand**" the voice said.

"Stay away from her!" Bigby snarled.

"**She will never see me again. Did you enjoy your date?**" the voice said.

Bigby's fist clenched but he said nothing. Somehow... he'd known his father had had a hand in that.

The God's playful laughter filled the night air and Bigby cursed.

"God damn you. Leave. Me. Alone!" Bigby shouted.

"Excuse me sir" a voice said suddenly.

Bigby turned seeing a mundy police officer heading his way.

"The park is closed. Why the hell are you yelling to yourself at this hour" the cop said striding his way, before coming to stop in front of Bigby.

Bigby took a long whiff of his cigarette.

"Fuck off" he said and the officer narrowed his eyes... but stopped suddenly.

Somehow, the officer knew that this was not a man to trifle with.

"I'm going" Bigby said turning his back to the officer and heading for the exit.

The police officer thought about following, but a gust of wind his way made him think twice.

It seemed the weather was beginning to change again, and he didn't want to be caught in it for some madman in the park.

* * *

**I wrote this in less than an hour, so not my best work  
But I'm happy with it. I like the idea of the North 'lending a hand'  
Thanks for Reading and please Review.**


End file.
